What If?
by CatTheHalfa
Summary: What if Danny's parents' memories weren't erased in Reality Trip? What if Danny only THOUGHT it worked? Danny doesn't know his parents know. DxS


**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does.**

**Summary: What if Danny's parents' memories weren't erased in **_**Reality Trip**_**? What if Danny only thought it worked? Danny doesn't know his parents know. DxS. Oneshot.**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Maddie POV**

I sat on the couch with Jack, talking about Danny being Phantom.

"How is it possible?" Jack asked me.

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "I _thought _it was impossible but..."

Danny came in the door with Sam and Tucker. Then, Jack and I quickly dropped the subject.

They smiled. Well, Danny and Tucker did. Sam just kept staring at the floor.

"Sam?" I said. She didn't respond.

Danny looked at her.

"Sam?" he said. "You okay?"

Her head snapped up. "Huh?" she asked.

"You okay?" Danny repeated.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, fine," she murmured.

_Lies,_ I thought.

"Why don't you kiss her and make her feel better, Danny?" Tucker asked mischeiviously, smirking.

Danny elbowed him in the ribs.

"OW!" Tucker exclaimed. I smiled.

"We'll be in my room, guys," Danny said to us. I nodded, and they walked to his room.

When I heard the door close, I looked at Jack.

"C'mon. We're gonna see if we can find anything out," I said. We went up to Danny's door.

Jack had invented two pairs of binoculars where you could see there solid objects; we used them.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were sitting on the floor, talking.

Sam seemed out of it, and Danny noticed.

"Sam?" Danny asked, concerned.

She didn't answer, just looked at him.

"You sure you're okay?"

She nodded. "What were we talking about?" she asked.

"Technus..." Tucker answered slowly.

_Technus?_ I thought.

I looked at Jack, and he shrugged.

A blue mist came out of Danny's mouth. He rolled his eyes.

"Stupid ghost sense," he muttered. I saw Sam slightly flinch at this.

"Goin' ghost!" Danny cried, changing into Danny Phantom.

Suddenly, a vampire looking ghost was in Danny's room. I gasped.

Danny glared at him. "Plasmius," he growled.

"Ah, Daniel, it's been awhile," 'Plasmius' said.

Danny created a ball of ecto-energy in his hands. "Why don't you just give it up, Vlad? You're not gonna kill my dad, you're not gonna marry my mom, and Jazz and I aren't gonna be your slaves."

Then, he threw the ball of energy at Plasmius.

Plasmius got hit, but only stumbled back a bit.

"You never said anything about your girlfriend, Daniel."

"She's not my... Don't you _dare _touch Sam, Vlad!" Danny hissed.

I whispered to Jack, "I think we should do something."

"This is Danny's battle," he muttered.

I sighed, defeated.

"Okay, now I feel left out," Tucker said.

I chuckled.

Plasmius grabbed Sam by her throat.

"Sam..." Danny whispered. Then he growled at Plasmius, "Let her go!"

Plasmius laughed evilly. "Now, now, why would I do that? Now that I have your weakness, I can give you a choice: I kill her, or you."

Danny narrowed his eyes. Sam mouthed 'no' to him.

Feeling bold, I opened the door halfway. Nobody noticed us.

Danny shot an energy ball at him, sending him back and Sam out of his hand. I watched as Danny caught her, sat her beside Tucker, and went back over to Plasmius.

He used this powerful sound wave that came from his mouth. Jack and I covered our ears.

Danny then sucked Plasmius into the Fenton Thermos.

He went over to Sam.

"Sam? Are you okay?"

She nodded, then threw her arms around her neck.

"Whoa," Danny said, laughing.

"Thank you," she whispered into his neck. He rubbed her back. "Anytime," he murmured.

"Guys! I'm still here!" Tucker exclaimed.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

"Sam?" I said.

She looked at me. "Yeah, Mrs. Fenton?"

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," she lied.

"Sam..."

"Well," she started, "m-my Grandma j-just d-died this m-morning," she stuttered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh, Sam, hon..." I went over and patted her arm; I sat next to her.

I think you should tell someone who can... empathize with you better," I murmured.

Sam glanced at me. "And who would that be?" she muttered.

"Danny," I replied, smiling sadly.

"Danny lost his grandmother?" she whispered.

I nodded.

She started to get up, but I stopped her.

"And tell Danny I need to talk to him then," I added.

Sam nodded. I sneaked after her, wanting to hear the conversation.

Danny was on his bed, back to her. He had his head buried in his hands.

"Danny?" Sam whispered. He could hear her.

"Hmm?" he murmured.

"I...I'm sorry about your grandmother," she said.

He stiffened and slowly looked at her. "How did you...?...Mom," he groaned. I smiled inwardly.

"Sam, that was four years ago."

Sam looked at the floor. "Still...it's hard to lose family," she answered.

Danny patted the spot next to him; she sat down. He noticed she was crying.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Danny asked.

"My g-grandma d-died this m-morning," she stuttered.

"Ida?"

Sam nodded. Danny pulled her into a hug, and she cried into his neck. He rubbed her back. "Shhh... it's okay."

I smiled and walked in.

"Danny, I need to talk to you," I said.

Sam pulled away from him. "Sorry," she said. "I'll go."

I shook my head. "I'll need you here for this, too."

She sat back down, and Danny put an arm around her waist. She blushed.

"Danny, I know.

He looked confused. "Know what?" he asked.

"That you're Danny Phantom," I replied.

Danny's eyes widened, and so did Sam's.

"How did you...?"

"The gauntlet. "It didn't work," I answered.

He smacked his forehead. "Stupid Freakshow," he muttered.

"Danny, why didn't you tell us?

"I didn't have a choice," he answered.

"And how did you...?" I trailed off.

Sam shifted uncomfortably.

"It was my fault," she said.

"Sam..."

She cut him off.

"No, Danny. It was my fault, Mrs. Fenton. I told him to go in the portal and check it out. _I'm _the reason he gets hurt. _I'm _the-"

Danny had covered her mouth with his hand.

"I love being half ghost, Mom. It makes me... _me_."

I smiled. "I'm gonna go now. I'll talk with you about this tomorrow," I said. Then, I left.

**Danny POV**

"Danny," Sam said. "Your arm is still around me."

"I know," I said, smiling. She smiled back and blushed.

Sam rested her head on my chest. I sighed contently.

"Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"I... h-have to t-tell you s-something..." I stammered.

"What?" she asked, looking into my eyes.

I leaned down and kissed her, and she kissed me back.

I pulled away, blushing.

"Sam... I... I... love you."

She smiled. "I love you, too, Danny."

I kissed the top of her head and rested my head on top of hers. _I'm the luckiest guy in the world,_ I thought, smiling.

_Click!_

"This is definetly going on the Internet," Tucker's voice said.

"What was... TUCKER!" Sam and I shouted.

**END**

**Okay, so I know its bad. :P... but anywho, plz R&R :D**


End file.
